As services related to the location of mobile devices become more widespread, location solutions and associated location servers that enable and assist such location solutions are becoming more widely deployed. One example of such a location solution is the Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) solution defined by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) in publicly available documents. Another example is the Control Plane (CP) location solution defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in publicly available documents. Due to the ever increasing prevalence of mobile devices, location servers can sometimes restrict a user's ability to obtain access the location server without some form of authentication or authorization. Thus, services provided by the location server may not be readily available to visiting mobile devices at first.